leann_rimesfandomcom-20200214-history
Probably Wouldn't Be This Way
"Probably Wouldn't Be This Way" is the title of a song written by John Kennedy and Tammi Kidd, and recorded by American country music singer LeAnn Rimes. It was released in 2005 as the second single from the album This Woman. Content It is generally accepted as a haunting song with a darker tone. Although considered by many to be a typical break-up song, the lyrics, "You ought'a see the way these people look at me / When they see me 'round here talkin' to this stone," suggest that the song is actually about the death of a husband/fiance/lover/boyfriend. The video suggests that the person she is referring to was her husband since she is wearing a wedding band and not an engagement ring. In an interview with Biography, LeAnn explains that "the story is of a woman who is mourning the loss of losing her lover and doesn't know if she can move on again from that." Music video In the music video, which was directed by David McClister, LeAnn Rimes is wearing a ring on her ring finger, suggesting that she was married. Towards the beginning of the video, a wedding dress and flowers are in her house that would usually be seen at a funeral. Other scenes show her knocking feathers out of a pillow, lying on a bed, and trying to commit suicide by drowning in a bathtub. The music video was ranked number twenty-nine on CMT's 100 Greatest Videos. Track listing ;Promotional CD single # "Probably Wouldn't Be This Way" (A/C Edit) - 3:36 Lyrics :Lyrics are as they appear in ''This Woman. Got a date a week from Friday with a preacher's son Everybody says he's crazy, I'll have to see I finally moved to Jackson when the summer came I won't have to pay that boy to rake my leaves I'm probably going on and on It seems I'm doing more of that these days Chorus: I probably wouldn't be this way I probably wouldn't hurt so bad I never pictured every minute without you in it You left so fast Sometimes I see you standing there Sometimes it's like I'm losing touch (I feel an angel’s touch) Sometimes I feel like I'm so lucky to have Had the chance to love this much God give me a moment's grace 'cause if I'd never seen your face I probably wouldn't be this way Mama says that I just shouldn't speak to you Susan says that I should just move on You oughta' see the way these people look at me When they see me 'round here talking to this stone Everybody thinks I've lost my mind But I just take it day by day (repeat chorus) Got a date a week from Friday with the preacher's son Everybody says I'm crazy, guess I'll have to see Personnel Credits for "Probably Wouldn't Be This Way" are adapted from the liner notes of ''This Woman. *Adam Ayan — mastering *Bruce Bouton — Dobro *Charlie Judge — keyboards *Christopher Rowe — digital editing *Dann Huff — producer, acoustic guitar *Dan Tyminski — backing vocals *Eric Darken — percussion *Jeff Balding — mixing *Jimmie Lee Sloas — bass *Jonathan Yudkin — mandolin *Mike "Frog" Griffith — production coordinator *Scott Kidd — assistant mixing *Tim Akers - keyboard *Tom Bokovac - electric guitar *Vinnie Colaiuta — drums Note: Dan Tyminski appears courtesy of Rounder Records. Chart performance Weekly charts Year-end charts References External link Category:Single